Friendly Fun
by Settiai
Summary: All she wanted to do was get both of their minds off of things. :: Abby/McGee


Title: Friendly Fun

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and other related characters are all properties of Paramount Studios, Belisarius Productions, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: All she wanted to do was get both of their minds off of things.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

Abby shook her head as she downed the tequila in her shot glass, her gaze never moving from the familiar form hunched in front of the computer. "Come on, McGee," she said lightly, "why don't you at least try to forget about everything that's happened? Just for one night?"

He turned and gave her a tired look before he turned back toward the computer screen. She sighed and reached over to pour another shot of tequila into her glass. Then, without speaking, she stood up and made her way over to where he was sitting.

"Your bullet might not have been the one that killed him," she said softly, gently laying the shot glass down on the desk beside him.

McGee snorted. "Maybe not," he said darkly. "But, like you said, we'll never really know, will we?" He picked up the shot glass and quickly downed the tequila inside in a single swallow.

Abby was saved having to reply when he suddenly went into a coughing fit. "How can you drink this stuff?" he managed to choke out.

She smiled at the much more familiar tone in his voice, and -- when she answered -- she was careful to keep the conversation away from its previous course. "Years of practice," she replied teasingly. "And, of course, there was the fact that I made my first moonshine still when I was twelve."

He shot her a skeptical look, and Abby let out a peal of laughter. "You're such a cheap date," she said good-naturedly. "All I have to do is show up at your door with a bottle of tequila and we're set for the night."

The dirty look he shot her would have made even Gibbs proud, but Abby just shrugged it off and gave him a wide grin. "Can't you leave your computer alone for five seconds?" she asked, her eyes twinkling impishly. "You've been paying more attention it than you have been to me."

"I told you this afternoon that I was going to try out that new program my friend gave me," he replied, giving her an exasperated look.

She rolled her eyes. "Just let it run on its own for a little while."

"This is the first time that I've run this program on my computer," McGee protested, gesturing toward the machine. "I don't know exactly what it's going to--"

He was cut off as Abby suddenly yanked his chair away from the computer desk, planting herself firmly in his lap within seconds as she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away several seconds later, he gaped at her.

"Let it run on its own," she repeated, carefully enunciating each word as much as possible.

This time, McGee had the sense to nod in agreement.

Abby grinned. "Lift up your arms," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled under his breath, earning a dark look from her. He did what she said, though, causing her irritation to fade almost immediately as she pulled his T-shirt over his head.

Without saying a word, Abby raised her own arms up. McGee didn't hesitate before doing the same to her, and she couldn't help but giggle at the way he blanched when he realized what she was wearing underneath her shirt. Or, more precisely, what she wasn't wearing.

"You know that I only wear a bra when I have to," she said, smirking as she grabbed her shirt from him and tossed it over her shoulder. "Now, bed or floor?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Are we going to have sex in your bed again, or are we just going to hit the floor?" she clarified impatiently.

"Um…"

Rolling her eyes, Abby carefully tipped over the chair. Within seconds, he was sprawled on the floor with her haphazardly on top of him.

"I'm assuming this means that your vote is for the floor?" McGee asked, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Her way of answering was to kiss him once again, her hands quickly working on the buckle of his pants as she did. After several seconds, Abby pulled away and gave him an annoyed look. "You know, I could have just stayed at my place if I had wanted to do this by myself."

He took the hint and, as she kissed him again, he followed her cue.

----------

Abby sighed as she leaned against McGee's chest, her hands playing with the small blanket he had grabbed from somewhere and draped over them. "I miss Kate," she whispered.

McGee placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We all miss Kate," he said softly.

Abby shook her head. "Not like I do," she replied. "I know that she was your friend. I mean, she was my friend too. But she was… more than that to me. A lot more."

"I know," he said softly.

After several minutes of silence, Abby slowly turned her head to face him. She studied his face thoughtfully for several seconds before frowning.

"Why are you always staring at Ziva's butt?" she asked. "You're almost as bad as Tony."

McGee's face turned bright red, but he managed to keep his gaze locked with hers. "Why are you always staring at her legs?" he shot back.

Abby merely grinned. "Touché."

They both settled back into relative silence, both of them enjoying each other's company without have to say a word. After a little while had passed, however, McGee let out a tired sigh.

"We're supposed to be at work in the morning," he said reluctantly. "Gibbs will kill us both if we're late."

"So?" Abby asked sleepily. "I can spend the night and just wear the same clothes that I wore today."

"He'll also kill someone, most likely me, if you show up topless."

At that, she pulled away from him and blinked a few times. "Huh?"

McGee gestured to their left, and when Abby followed his gaze she groaned. The shirt she had discarded earlier had apparently hit the still-open tequila bottle, knocking it over and sending the liquor inside pouring out onto the garment.

"Not spending the night then," she muttered, grudgingly standing up. "Any idea where the rest of my clothes are?"

He reached over and grabbed a pair of pants that were laying nearby. "You can start with these," he said teasingly.

Abby glanced over her shoulder and barely stifled another groan when she realized what he was staring at. "I told you that your computer would be fine if left you it alone for a little while," she said, not bothering to stifle the annoyed tone in her voice. "You don't have to keep looking over there like you're afraid it's going to crash on you."

At that exact moment, his computer made a loud pinging sound as the screen went black.

Neither of them said a word for a moment. Then McGee met her gaze and raised his eyebrow, and she at least had the grace to look somewhat sheepish.

"Don't you just hate Murphy's Law?" she asked guiltily.


End file.
